1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a method of and machine for lasting shoes. The term "shoe" where used herein is used generically as indicating outer footwear generally and including an article of outer footwear in the course of its manufacture.
2. Prior Art
One method of lasting shoes is known (see e.g. U.K. patent specification No. 1,519,145) comprising the steps of applying adhesive between lasting marginal portions of the shoe upper and corresponding marginal portions of an insole along the side portions and in the heel seat region of the shoe, and lasting said side portions and the heel seat, wherein the side portions are lasted progressively, using lasting rolls, starting from the ball region of the shoe bottom and terminating at the heel seat region thereof, adhesive being applied progressively, in advance of the lasting rolls, along the side portions of the shoe, and the heel seat is lasted using wiper plates which overlap the area previously lasted by the lasting rolls.
Similarly, a machine for carrying out the above method is also known (see the aforementioned specification) comprising means for supporting a last carrying a shoe comprising an upper and an insole, side lasting instrumentalities comprising two lasting rolls arranged one at each side of the lasting supporting means, means for effecting relative movement, heightwise of the shoe, between the side lasting instrumentalities and the last supporting means, to bring the lasting rolls into and out of an operative condition, in engagement with the bottom of a shoe supported by the last supporting means, means for effecting relative movement, lengthwise of the shoe, between the last supporting means and the side lasting instrumentalities whereby to cause the lasting rolls, in operative condition, progressively to last opposite side portions of the shoe simultaneously starting at the ball region and terminating at the heel breast line region thereof, heel seat lasting instrumentalities, comprising a wiper plate assembly, for lasting the heel seat region of the shoe, and adhesive applying means, in the form of two nozzles, one associated with each lasting roll, and each being arranged to apply adhesive progressively, along a side portion of the shoe, between lasting marginal portions of the shoe upper and corresponding marginal portions of the insole, in advance of its associated lasting roll, as relative movement is effected as aforesaid between the lasting rolls and the last supporting means.
In using the aforementioned machine, in carrying out said method, adhesive is applied in the heel seat region as a separate step in the sequence of operations, after the side lasting operation has been completed and before actuation of the heel seat wiper assembly. Furthermore, the application of adhesive in the heel seat region does not take place until after the lasting rolls have been moved out of their operative condition, in engagement with the shoe bottom. It will be appreciated that this arrangement is not only time-consuming, thus unnecessarily extending the time cycle for the whole lasting sequence, but further two separate adhesive supply systems and adhesive applying means are thus required. Furthermore, any tendency of the lasting margin, at the point of termination of the side lasting, to come away from the insole may not readily be rectified in the subsequent heel seat lasting operaation, with the result that the whole of the lasting margin may not be adequately secured to the insole.